Scorpio Certo
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 0|}} |devil fruit= }}Scorpio Certo is the right-lieutneant of the crime syndicate, Hierro, as well the right-hand man, and adopted son of its leader, Zero. A former slave, he was liberated by Zero, serving as the commander of his soldiers, and his primary enforcing arm. Certo ate the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Scorpion. Along with his partner and adopted sister, Mariposa Esquerda, he can be considered one of the secondary antagonists of the Acero and Automaton Arcs. Appearance Certo is a tall, well built man. He has spiky, red hair, that is said to resemble flames. He has light brown skin with a promiment chin. He used to have the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon on his back, but it was removed by Zero, and later replaced with the symbol of Hierro. Generally, Certo wears a red button suit with a grey trenchoat with flame patterns over it, and knee high, white boots. When Protocol 99 is initiated by Zero, he abandons the coat, and wears a buttoned leather jacket. Like his partner, Certo's left eye is artificial, turning amber from its usual blue when active, and a red flame pattern apeparing on it. Like Esquerda, it grants him ehnahced vision, and he can hide it if he so chooses. tumblr_inline_mk1kjgGn0r1qz4rgp.png|Certo's full body. nistro-l.png|Certo's outfit during Protocol 99. Personality In contrast to his more cold, and level headed partner, Certo is much more passionate, and aggressive. He's quick to get things started, and easily gets impatient. Certo has little tolerance for delays, and is quick to get frusturated if things aren't going as planned, or at the proper pace. Unlike Esquerda, Certo is much more willing to engage in activities, and would prefer to have fun, rather than do some of his duties. In spite of these reckless tendencies, Certo takes his duties as one of Zero's top lieutenants very seriously. Any order given to him will be carried out without fail, and Certo considers such failures to be personal failings to Zero himself. As a former slave, Certo hates the the World Government, and the Marines with a passion. He sees them as more obstructions to justice than bringers of it. To that end, he belives that only under the rule of Zero, can true justice and peace be achieved in this world. Relationships Hierro Mariposa Esquerda Considering their conflicting persoanlities, Certo and his more cool-headed partner regular argue with each other over various things. Certo thinks Esquerda is too stuck up and rigid, while Esquerda thinks Certo is too reckless and boisterous. Occasionally, they will get into minor fights that Zero will have to break up. Despite their tendency to argue and quarrel, the two are extremely close. Having grown up as slaves together, they shared a common bond of pain and suffering, and according to Certo, if any harm were to come to Esquerda, he'd kill everyone in between himself and her. Zero Certo is fiercely loyal to Zero, and any command his master gives, will be carried out without fail. As he and Esquerda were protected and essentially raised by Zero, Certo views Zero as an almost father-like figure, who deserves his absolute loyalty. He mourned Zero's death, but upon reuninting with him on Freedom Island, lovingly embraced the automaton. Dark Syndicate Like Esquerda, Certo holds little to no regard for the Syndicate, his loyalty lying solely with Zero. He disdains most members of the Syndicate, and admits he'd gladly kill them if given the chance. Enemies Straw Hats Powers and Abilities As the commander of Zero's human forces, Certo has great authority in the Dark Syndicate. He's shown to be able to give orders all the way to individuals in other crime organizations, and having those orders answered without any issue at all. Haki Certo is an ample user of Armament and Observation Haki. He is shown using Armament Haki to boost his already very strong armor, near to the point of impenetrability. His Observation Haki also allowed him to keep with Sanji in his prime; according to Esquerda, like her, Certo achieved Haki at a fairly young age thanks to Zero's training. Devil Fruit Certo ate the Mushi Musi no Mi, Model: Scorpion, a Zoan aspect Devil Fruit that gives Certo the ability to turn into a scorpion and scorpion-human hybrid. Strengths and Weaknesses The primary strength of this Devil Fruit, is it grants the user the ability to take on the features of a scorpion. This includes the ability to form large pincers, and a stinger tail. This tail is capable of producing a highly corrosive acid, that is capable of melting through steel. The user can either spray or inject that acid as they see fit. The Zoan form also grants the user the power to coat their bodies in an extremely strong exoskeleton, said to be as strong as steel. Despite the strength of the exoskeleton, it is not invincible, and can break if given enough pressure. The user is also affected by the usual Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage *'Picada': A simple attack where Certo strikes at someone with his stinger tail. "Picada" is Portuguese for "sting". *'Ataque de Ácido': Certo arches his tail and lashes his acid at them from his tail. "Ataque de Ácido" is Portuguese for "acid strike". *'Arpão Ácido': Certo gathers a large ball of acid at the tip of his tail, and then thrusts his tail at his opponent. "Arpão ácido" is Portuguese for "acid harpoon". History Past Both Certo and Esquerda were intially slaves to a World Noble, having grown up together. The only way they were able to endure the abuse from their master, was by confiding in each other, which lead to the formation of a close and personal bond between the two. Their master decided to take a trip to an island in the New World, bring the two fo them along with him. In a brief point where their collars were removed, both children tried to escape. However, they quickly run down and cornered, but not before bumping into Zero, who happened to be making a stop on the island. The automaton quickly acted, dispatching both the noble, and his lackies. Seeing use in the children, he offered them a chance to join him. Zero would go on to train both Certo and Esquerda in combat, as well as give them their Devil Fruits. Forty Thieves Arc Ancient Sea Pirates Arc Acero Arc Automaton Arc Dark Syndicate Scraps Zero's Diaries of Justice Trivia *"Scorpio" is Spanish for "scorpion; "certo" is Portugese for "right". **Like his partner, all of Certo's attacks are in Portuguese. *Like his comrades in Hierro, Certo has an animal theme, namely a scorpion. *Certo's appearance is absed on Nistro from Yugioh ZEXAL. *According to Salamander, Certo's greatest fear is the sound of a whip cracking.